


娜娜

by mellowsweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet
Summary: 亲生兄弟之间的恶俗故事，包括撕逼、睡姐夫、互相睡等有违伦理道德情节





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: 三观不正，狗血骨科三角恋，原创人物攻，重度OOC。  
> Disclaimer：名字只是借用，请勿上升真人。

（一）

王琳凯从房间里出来拿可乐的时候看见了正在和蔡徐坤热吻的苏洋，他们在沙发上，蔡徐坤被苏洋压在身下，苏洋趴在他身上。王琳凯在那饶有兴致地看了他们几秒才被苏洋发现，苏洋连忙松开蔡徐坤整整衣服，有些尴尬地冲王琳凯笑了笑。

蔡徐坤有些不悦地起身，顺着他的视线看见站在那里的王琳凯，“我弟，王琳凯，”他对苏洋说但他并没有看他，他看着王琳凯，王琳凯也看着他，王琳凯咧嘴笑起来。苏洋连忙起身，跨步走到王琳凯面前向他伸出了手：“我是苏洋。”

王琳凯有点惊讶但还是回握住了对方的手，这是什么老派的打招呼方式，王琳凯在心里嘀咕着，他没怎么使劲，对方倒是很用力。这个苏洋挺高的，王琳凯矮他一头。他们握手时王琳凯看着他的下巴，对方的嘴唇上是蔡徐坤的齿痕，他想如果他没有出来，苏洋接下来就要把蔡徐坤的裤子扒了吧。

“我男朋友，”蔡徐坤说，像是在宣告主权，听见蔡徐坤的话苏洋松开了王琳凯的手，转身回到蔡徐坤身边，在那里坐也不是站也不是，蔡徐坤也没理他，皱着眉看着王琳凯训斥道：“你怎么又翘课了？”

“睡过头了，”王琳凯耸耸肩，向厨房走去。

“马上要期末考试了，天天吊儿郎当的，你想重修吗！”蔡徐坤高声说。

“夏天就是苍蝇多，嗡嗡嗡嗡好吵啊！”王琳凯一边打开可乐往嘴里灌，一边说。他看都没看蔡徐坤一眼径直回到自己的屋，咚地摔上门。

“混蛋……”蔡徐坤咬牙切齿地握紧了拳头，见他生气，苏洋赶紧在他身边坐下搂住他的肩哄他：“跟小孩置什么气——”

“就小我一岁，还小孩呢，”蔡徐坤白了他一眼，盯着茶几自言自语道：“真是个麻烦。”

苏洋偏过头去亲他的脖子，顺着他的脖颈向下啮着他的锁骨，不安分的双手从他的T恤边缘探进抚摸他的皮肤：“乖，别生气了。”他扯开他的睡裤，握住他半勃起的阴茎吸吮起来，蔡徐坤本还在烦躁，在苏洋的攻势下也忘却了方才的不愉快，他胡乱抓着苏洋头顶的发，喉头发出低沉的呻吟，闭着眼睛享受对方的服务。不一会儿他便在苏洋口中缴械投降。苏洋扯过茶几上的抽纸将蔡徐坤的精液吐在上面，揪着蔡徐坤的衣襟啄了啄他的唇：“开心点了吗？”

蔡徐坤勾着苏洋的脖子慵懒地点点头。

“看个电影？”苏洋捏了捏蔡徐坤的鼻尖和他商量。

“好，你安排吧。”蔡徐坤往沙发里靠了靠，转身拉过苏洋的胳膊让他搂着自己：“先眯一会儿～”

“好，你睡，我订票。”苏洋说，他一手搂着蔡徐坤的腰，一手拿着手机选电影。苏洋的余光瞥见蔡徐坤的睫毛随着他的呼吸微微抖动，睡着的他乖乖的像个小朋友，他忍不住亲了亲蔡徐坤的额头，才又将注意力放回手机上继续订票。他和蔡徐坤刚在一起一个月，但是他追了他快一年的时间对方才答应，到手的如此来之不易，苏洋自然是倍加珍惜，第一周就带他把自己的朋友见了一遍，还被调侃说“洋总真的栽了”，他自己都搞不明白蔡徐坤到底有什么魔力，能让他这么喜欢。他对蔡徐坤死心塌地，蔡徐坤对他总是若即若离，蔡徐坤从未提过他和他弟弟一起住，那个王琳凯长得和他也不是很像，可能是表弟吧，他俩姓都不一样，他想。

他正在看影片评价，忽的他感到自己的指腹传来一阵压力，原来是蔡徐坤醒了，玩着他空闲的那只手，用自己的牙尖去咬他的指尖。

“调皮的小东西，”苏洋心里又涌起一股爱意，蔡徐坤真的很妙，他甚至怀疑他上辈子可能是什么狐仙之类的妖精，他的话虽然不多，但只要一个眼神就能把他的魂勾了去。他们第一次相遇是在当时最夯的夜店里，舞池里人挤人，在二层卡座的苏洋一眼就看中了白金色头发的蔡徐坤，他随着节奏恣意舞动着，好像聚光灯都在他身上似的。

苏洋是一个生活非常健康和规律的富二代，若不是那天哥们回国拉他喝酒他才不会主动去夜店，他本来打算十二点就回家的，愣是跟着蔡徐坤熬到了打烊，加到了他的微信。为了追蔡徐坤要他玩的开心，苏洋在蔡徐坤常去的夜店都充了卡给他用，但自己总是在十二点前回家去，向蔡徐坤献殷勤的人多了，像苏洋这种准点就要回家睡觉看起来跟有宵禁似的男人蔡徐坤倒是头一回见。苏洋工作也很认真，不像那些混蛋二世祖就知道玩。蔡徐坤一开始觉得苏洋性格太无聊了，追他的方式也很老套，不是送花就是送蛋糕，他又不是那种用礼物就能讨好的人，苏洋除了身高以外没有任何一点符合他的标准。为了追到蔡徐坤，苏洋真是什么都试过了，但蔡徐坤就是不为所动，后来苏洋才意识到蔡徐坤其实还是个小孩，大二学生，除了学习和玩生活里也没啥其他乐趣，那苏洋就尽力在下班的时候陪他玩，蔡徐坤喜欢音乐，他去美国出差的时候就给他带了胶片机和黑胶碟，他喜欢EDM苏洋就给他报了个班让他去学，一来二去蔡徐坤也觉得这人不错，终于在某天蔡徐坤喝多的时候苏洋成功上垒，本来蔡徐坤还不想认，这年头又不是做了爱就意味着确定关系，但苏洋这个老古板也是不知道怎么开了窍，直接发了一张和蔡徐坤十指相扣的照片在朋友圈宣示主权，还手把手拿着蔡徐坤让他也发了。

行吧，交往一阵又不会少块肉，反正他活还不错，蔡徐坤想。其实苏洋人真的挺好的，虽然苏洋很爱念，找他会像找了个爹，但苏洋对他死心塌地，他对苏洋的忠诚度也毫不怀疑，他真的是那种适合结婚的对象。只是他今年才二十，他才不想这么快定下来，这么快就用一个男人把自己给套住了。

“我去换衣服，”蔡徐坤说：“你等我一下。”

苏洋点点头，亲了亲蔡徐坤的唇起身给他让道，蔡徐坤往自己房间走去，苏洋看到蔡徐坤的卧室就在他弟的房间旁边，但他也没有很在意，他正要自己秘书给他发完上吃饭餐厅的信息。

很快另一扇门被推开了，是睡眼惺忪只穿了件oversized体恤光着两条腿的王琳凯。他们这套房子是个三室两厅两卫，蔡徐坤住主卧带卫生间，王琳凯的卧室小，他只能出来去洗手间。苏洋看见半裸着的王琳凯有点尴尬，他的腿又细又白，好像女生的腿，苏洋眼睛连忙看向客厅的阳台，王琳凯着急上厕所，压根没注意到他的不自在。蔡徐坤穿好衣服出来时正听见冲水声，正巧撞上洗手间的门被王琳凯推开，看见光着腿的他，蔡徐坤伸出食指对着他脑门就是一怼：“没看见有客人吗，穿成这样就出来，真不害臊。”

王琳凯根本还没睡醒，被蔡徐坤这样一教训火腾地就窜上来了，他一把拍开蔡徐坤的胳膊：“你有病吧，都是男的，我怎么就不能穿这样了？”

他觉得巨委屈，这是自己的睡衣，刚才自己睡着了，被尿意憋醒的他根本没想起来今儿蔡徐坤带男朋友回家了，现在被蔡徐坤这样指责，好像是他有意在勾引这个男人似的，可他压根连对方的姓名都没记住。

“坤坤，走吧，司机在下面等呢，”苏洋走过来搂住蔡徐坤的腰，试图打个圆场。

蔡徐坤瞪了王琳凯一眼，没再说话，跟着苏洋走了。

“操你妈，”看着被摔上的大门王琳凯站在原地骂道，想起他妈也是自己妈，又扇了自己一巴掌。他和蔡徐坤从小就和不来，真的是从小就和不来，他俩是外婆养大的，爸妈常年在外地经商。蔡徐坤是狮子座，自己是金牛座，按理说蔡徐坤应该更调皮些，但从小王琳凯就不是什么省油的灯，今天砸了邻居家的玻璃，明天踩了邻居家的狗尾巴，蔡徐坤老是在给他擦屁股，可蔡徐坤自己也是个小孩啊，因为王琳凯惹的祸挨了多少骂。王琳凯长大了点知道自己给蔡徐坤惹麻烦，试了好多方式讨蔡徐坤开心，放学了给蔡徐坤买棉花糖，知道他喜欢喝牛奶就把每天学校发的袋装牛奶也留给他，可是蔡徐坤好像总是不买账，一直对他不满意，久了他也懒得讨好他了。

说来奇怪，王琳凯这种特别招老师烦的“坏孩子”在班上倒是相当受欢迎，同学们都很喜欢他，去哪儿都呼朋唤友一堆人，但是一直是班长的蔡徐坤倒是独来独往，同学们都不知道他俩的血缘关系，如果不是家长会上蔡徐坤和王琳凯的家长是一个人，连老师都不会相信他俩是真的亲兄弟。本来妈妈生了蔡徐坤就没打算再生，谁想到又怀上了王琳凯，于是二胎就随母姓了。生下来就没怎么管过他们，除了往他们户头打钱平时也很少联络，他俩从幼儿园到高中都在同一所学校，本来蔡徐坤以为考了大学他就可以摆脱王琳凯这个包袱了，结果没想到王琳凯高考时超常发挥考上了他的学校，上了大学爸妈就更少管了，两人的生活费又都打到了蔡徐坤的户头，蔡徐坤简直成了王琳凯半个爹妈，对父母心里不介怀是不可能的。上次爸妈回家还是春节，爸爸在家里呆了三天，妈妈第二天就走了，他们的公司都不在一个城市，蔡徐坤觉得他俩情感应该早破裂了，他和王琳凯也都上大学了，拖着不离婚也不知道是为了什么。

“那个，你弟弟，”苏洋握着蔡徐坤的手，这一路蔡徐坤都一脸愠色看着窗外不说话，他看司机从后视镜里瞥他们好几回，估计是以为他们吵架了：“是你表弟吗？”

“亲的，”蔡徐坤说：“跟我妈姓。”

“这样啊，”苏洋亲亲他的手背：“暑假我带你去美国玩吧，在那边过生日怎么样？”

听见这个建议蔡徐坤才稍微提起了点兴趣，侧身：“你能呆这么久吗苏老板？”

“可别小看我，”苏洋搂着他的肩将他靠在自己胸膛：“我可是有十五天年假的人呢！”

蔡徐坤轻笑起来：“好厉害。”

“还有更厉害的，”苏洋凑到蔡徐坤耳边轻声说，抓着他的手往下摸：“晚上试试。”

蔡徐坤朝他大腿捶了一下。

两人在商场里随便吃了点就去看电影了，一场电影看完也不过四点的时间，离苏洋订的晚餐还有一段时间，他拖着蔡徐坤买了几件衬衫，要蔡徐坤挑一件换上，就带着蔡徐坤出发了，蔡徐坤还想他为什么这么着急，明明时间充裕。那家餐厅在城市另一头，很难订，苏洋为了他们交往一个月的纪念日，特地提前两周要秘书订了。在他们交往一个月的时候正好收到那个大客户盖好章的合同，苏洋觉得这就是天注定，晚上他还在W订了套房，已经要花店的人去装扮了。

蔡徐坤完全不知道他花在自己身上的这些心思，一个月纪念日？他根本不知道这也需要纪念。对他来说今天和往常没什么区别，王琳凯还是一如既往惹他生气，有时候他真是想把他胖揍一顿，王琳凯跟他根本就是八字不合，有时候他甚至怀疑他俩是真的兄弟吗，一点心灵感应都没有。

直到进了餐厅蔡徐坤才懂了为什么苏洋这么大动干戈的，又是提前俩小时出发又是要他换衬衫的，他们光在路上就堵了快俩小时，这餐厅又是那种嗓门稍微大一点感觉就会被其他客人的目光瞪死的那种高逼格餐厅，蔡徐坤出门时随便穿了件体恤阔腿裤，苏洋也不跟他说一声这样不适合。

但是苏洋就是很宠着他。

苏洋本来想订包厢，可惜已经满了，于是他订了靠窗的位置，好在这家店散台之间隔的很远，又用绿植隔开，还是相当有隐私的。

苏洋开了瓶香槟，蔡徐坤酒量不好，两杯就让他红了脸，咯咯傻笑起来。

“这家牛排真的好好吃哦，”蔡徐坤一边往嘴里灌酒一边说：“我要，打包一份给……”

他打了个酒嗝，觉得自己有点丢脸，看着苏洋拍了拍自己的嘴巴：“好多气……”

苏洋不禁伸手揉了揉他的脑袋。

“打包，给臭王琳凯一份，”蔡徐坤抓住苏洋的手腕把他的手盖在自己的脸上说。

“好，好，”苏洋哄着他，还以为他是在说醉话。他满脑子在盘算今晚要怎么操蔡徐坤，他已经想好了，到了酒店要让蔡徐坤先在外面等，他进去先把蜡烛点了，今晚一定一定要非常非常浪漫。

“你好！”蔡徐坤高举手臂召唤服务生：“这边加一份牛排打包谢谢！”他很努力地用正常的口气讲话，他也知道自己醉了，想要装出一副清醒的样子，可惜并没什么用。

服务生看向苏洋，苏洋摸着蔡徐坤的手：“宝贝，我们下次带你弟弟来吃好吗，今晚我们不回去，这牛排隔夜也没那么好吃了。”

“为什么不回去，”蔡徐坤一拍桌子，瞪圆了眼睛：“我要回家呀，凯凯可喜欢吃牛排了。”

“加一份吧，well done，直接打包，”苏洋生怕他发酒疯，赶紧打发了服务员。

他们用完餐，蔡徐坤提着打包好的肉蹦蹦跳跳地走下台阶，嘴里还“yay！yay！回家了”的叫唤着。苏洋一边觉得他喝醉了好可爱，一边想着怎么把蔡徐坤拐去酒店。

酒饱饭足，路上蔡徐坤缩在苏洋身上打盹儿，苏洋想他只要安静睡就行了，到酒店再叫醒他，谁知半路上蔡徐坤醒了，见这路不对，问苏洋他们这是要去哪儿。

“酒店，我白天不是跟你说了？”苏洋说。

“你说了吗？”蔡徐坤疑惑地看着他，睡了一觉，他酒已经醒了。

“说了，”苏洋坚定地点点头，撒谎对商人来说是个司空见惯的小事儿。

“我没带换洗衣服诶。”蔡徐坤说：“还给我弟打包了剩饭，我还是回家吧。”

“没事，打包这份牛排我要的全熟，放一晚没关系的。”苏洋拉过蔡徐坤的手放在自己的裆部，他已经硬了：“今天是我们交往一个月的纪念日，你真的舍得要我独守空房：”

蔡徐坤有点犹豫：“可是这菜——”

“这样，我们先去酒店，让老张（司机）把菜送你家，”苏洋说：“你对你弟真好，吃了好吃的还惦记他。”苏洋口气里有些醋意：“就不能对我好点？我才是你男朋友。”

蔡徐坤有点想笑，就算他再讨厌王琳凯，苏洋也比不上王琳凯十分之一。他刚想这么说，话到嘴边又吞了回去。

是啊，他为什么要对王琳凯这么好。

“宝贝，”苏洋对他耳语道：“小苏洋已经很硬了，它需要你的帮助”，隔着苏洋西装裤的布料，蔡徐坤都能感受到对方的坚硬在跳动。

“不要去管那个大麻烦，来解决我这个小麻烦，好不好？”苏洋的鼻息洒在他的下颚上。

“好，”蔡徐坤翻身坐在苏洋腿上，勾住他的脖子：“不如就现在吧。”说着他低下头吻苏洋，苏洋吓了一跳，偏过头看向驾驶座，示意老张把挡板升起来。

这是他们第一次车震，或许是因为司机在场的缘故，蔡徐坤叫的格外放浪，苏洋觉得自己的面子都在老张面前丢光了，一声不吭，可是这种羞耻感的确带来了别样的刺激，苏洋被蔡徐坤的后穴夹着，没插几下就射了。

最后虽然蔡徐坤如他所愿跟他回了酒店，他也没心情搞什么仪式感了，事实上他能坚持到房间里才脱蔡徐坤的裤子已经相当不易，蔡徐坤被他压在地上干着，在他的撞击下浪叫着，他们连门卡都没来及插，房间里一片黑暗。

门禁响起，王琳凯从对讲机里看见是个中年男人的脸还以为自己又惹什么事儿了莫非是仇家的爹找上门，听对方解释完才连忙要对方上来。

“蔡先生打包给您的，我先走了！”老张把印着餐厅名字的纸袋交到王琳凯手中，或许因为不久前刚亲眼目睹自己老板和男人性交，这位大哥脸还红着，完全不敢看王琳凯，交东西像丢炸弹，王琳凯刚接过来他就转身走了，王琳凯的“谢”刚发出第一个音节。

王琳凯取出饭盒，牛排已经被切成小块，他拿叉子叉了一口送到口中，挺好吃的，就是全熟的有些老。另一盒是松露炒饭，王琳凯真的饿了，狼吞虎咽起来。不管蔡徐坤再怎么和他合不来，一到饭点他俩从来都是一起吃饭，然后蔡徐坤去蹦他的迪，王琳凯去喝他的酒，如果蔡徐坤晚上出去吃，吃到好吃的也一定会给王琳凯带点回来。

“赏你的，”每次蔡徐坤都会一脸嫌弃地把打包盒丢在王琳凯面前：“剩饭。”

虽然嘴上这么说，每次都是蔡徐坤点的新菜。

他总是这么嘴硬，王琳凯想，刀子嘴豆腐心。

插起一块肉，王琳凯想起蔡徐坤新交的男朋友，叫啥来着？没记住。

“也不知道要不要担心他，”王琳凯自言自语道，拿起手机给蔡徐坤发了个微信，拍了两盒空盘，和一个美味的表情， “啥时候回来？”，他问。

丢在地上的手机亮起了屏幕，很快熄灭了。

黑暗中，撞击和喘息还在继续。

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

2  
蔡徐坤被闹铃惊醒时苏洋正在系领带，他迷迷茫茫按掉闹铃，眯着眼看着苏洋穿好衣服才清醒过来，坐直身体靠在床头板上，苏洋见他醒了跑过来亲了亲他说自己有个早餐会要先走了晚点再联系，蔡徐坤点点头，看着他捡起在地上的西装外套抖了抖套上出了门，他觉得很困，又倒回床上，后背酸痛一片。  
天人交战了半天要不要去上课，想起这节课是要点名的，他不得不挣扎着爬起来去洗漱，刚拉开浴室的门他就被满天满地的玫瑰花惊到了，地上洒着玫瑰花，浴缸里泡着已经蔫儿掉的玫瑰花瓣，还围了一圈已经燃尽的蜡烛。蔡徐坤皱起眉头起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他虽然喜欢那种花里胡哨金灿灿的装扮，但是苏洋这种老派的浪漫实在是让他受不了。他以最快的速度洗漱完毕，直接套上了昨晚苏洋给他买的裤子，把满是精斑的内裤丢进了垃圾桶。  
回去的车上他才点开微信查看信息，看到王琳凯的信息，他有点意外，以往王琳凯是不会关心他回不回家的，看来是吃人的嘴软。但他也只发了那一条，见他没回也没再问。  
蔡徐坤点开通讯录，找到王琳凯的电话拨了过去。  
响了好几声那边才接起来，明显是从睡梦中被吵醒的王琳凯的声音带着起床气：“干嘛啊？”  
“帮我把中国音乐史的书带去学校吧，”蔡徐坤说：“在我桌上。”  
“我早上没课！”王琳凯气冲冲地说：“自己书自己拿。”  
“我这开过去差不多就要上课了，”蔡徐坤不自觉地提高了音量：“你离得近，帮我送一趟。”  
“你男朋友呢，要他送，我不跟你说了我要睡觉，挂了、”  
“王琳凯你敢挂电话试试？！”  
“你凶什么凶啊！明明有课还跑出去——”  
“我也不知道会这样啊！”  
“自己回来拿，就这样，拜拜。”  
两人没聊几句嗓门一个比一个大，王琳凯真的挂了电话，蔡徐坤听着听筒中传来的忙音气的牙痒，这个小兔崽子。  
好在这个点从市中心往城外开并不堵车，看了看时间还有富余，蔡徐坤决定回家拿书，顺便换身干净的衣服。他路过王琳凯的房间，门竟然开着，蔡徐坤看见在床上睡的四仰八叉的王琳凯，摇了摇头，回到自己的房间。他脱下那条裤子，打开柜子拿内裤和新衣服，刚找到把柜门关上，就被站在柜门后面突然出现的王琳凯吓了一跳。  
“你们玩这么大吗，”王琳凯的视线向下看去，在某处驻留了几秒，翘起嘴角。  
蔡徐坤这才意识到这件Tee长度合身，遮不住下面，他连忙抓住衣服边缘试图盖住自己下体。  
“干你屁事，”蔡徐坤一边说一边佯装淡定地转身套上内裤，他感到自己的脸在发烫，从双颊烧到头顶，明明和王琳凯是亲兄弟光着屁股一起长大的，怎么这会儿却像是被他占去了便宜。  
“这姐夫可以啊，”王琳凯倚着墙看蔡徐坤脱下旧T恤换上干净的上衣，他的腰侧有几处明显的齿痕，腿上也有小块淤青，昨晚多激烈可想而知。  
“去你妈的，什么姐夫，别找打。”蔡徐坤把书扫进书包里把包提上，他看了眼王琳凯，对方表情似笑非笑，不知道又在琢磨些什么有的没的。  
“哥哥，”王琳凯忽然双手勾住他的脖子，抬头在他耳边轻声说：“我要是你，我就把我脖子上的吻痕遮一遮再去学校喔。”  
蔡徐坤还没反应过来，王琳凯的手就滑向了他的腰，他在他的身后环抱着他，推他去穿衣镜前站着：“你看，是不是好明显，”他收紧了手臂，踮起脚尖，把自己的下巴搁在对方的肩头。  
蔡徐坤看着镜中的自己，脖子那里，好大一片红，像是起了红疹那般，中间最深的那块，红的发青，王琳凯稍微一侧脸，鼻尖就能碰到。  
“要是被同学看见了可怎么办，”王琳凯又说，不知怎的，蔡徐坤从他的口气中听出了一丝妒意。他看着他松开了自己，双手背在身后，他那件拿来当睡衣的白色T恤下光着的两条腿，没有穿拖鞋，白色的短袜，赤脚踩在木地板上。  
他意识到哪里不对，但又说不上哪里不对。  
“来不及了，”蔡徐坤说，他转身看了看王琳凯：“刚电话里不还说自己困，现在又这么精神。”  
“我困着呢，这不正要继续睡，”王琳凯理直气壮地说：“我要睡你的床，反正你又不在家，你的床比我的大、比我的软。”  
“不知道的还以为你属猪呢，这么能睡，”蔡徐坤翻了个白眼往外走：“洗干净再上床。”  
“干净干净比你干净，”王琳凯说着把袜子一甩衣服一脱一咕噜钻进了被窝：“靠啊，还是这床舒服……”  
昨晚蔡徐坤没回信息，他一边想着要不等等他一边开始给自己最新写的那首歌调整编曲，就这样忙着忙着就到了破晓。他和蔡徐坤都是作曲系的，这大概是唯一能让别人觉得他俩是亲兄弟的地方，只是他喜欢old school的东西，蔡徐坤则沉迷于电子，歌单重复的极少，从来都是各听各的。所以很多时候，王琳凯还是觉得自己是爹妈从孤儿院抱来的，完全忽略两人倔强的堪比泰山的性格才是他们最相似之处，而正是因为太相似了所以才总是会争吵。  
当然王琳凯也懒得去思考他和蔡徐坤之间怎样才能和平共处。有时候他也觉得蔡徐坤很不容易，亲生父母的不作为才会让他一直将自己摆在父亲的位置去对待他，他理解，可是他忍不住，只要蔡徐坤用长辈的姿态念他，他就觉得恼火。他不知道为什么蔡徐坤要对他这么严格，他又不是小时候到处捣乱的小屁孩了。  
王琳凯觉得自己梦到了蔡徐坤，虽然只是张一闪而过的脸而已，他觉得懊恼，日有所思才会夜有所梦，他并不想在梦里也要看到这个凶巴巴的家伙，这样连做梦都会很累。  
他不知道自己睡了多久，他听见门被推开的声音，这会儿他还不确定自己是醒了还是在梦中，走廊上的光泻出一条缝落在地板上，很快又被门推了回去回到黑暗，有人走了进来，拉上了窗帘。  
那人在床边坐下，一边自言自语：“怎么这么快就睡着了……”一边凑上来亲吻王琳凯的眼睛，一边探进被子向他的私处摸去。  
这下王琳凯终于清醒了，他弹起来，拍下床头的按钮，暖黄色的光亮瞬间充斥了整个房间。看清睡着的人是他，对方也吓了个不清。  
“对，对不起，”苏洋连连道歉，一边退到窗边：“我以为是你哥……”  
王琳凯摆摆手，他说不出没关系，他觉得有点恶心，但看对方这愧疚的样子也知道对方真的不是故意的。  
“还站那干什么？”王琳凯看着他：“你去客厅吧，我没穿衣服。”  
“哦，哦，对，”苏洋这才反应过来离开了房间。  
王琳凯掀开被子，低头看了一眼苏洋摸硬了的下体，操他妈，他咒骂了句，脱了内裤走进浴室。蔡徐坤的浴室有浴缸，他坐在里面一边生气一边自慰，因为没有什么心情反而射不出来，他冷静了一会儿，很快那里软了下去，他洗了个澡，穿上蔡徐坤的浴袍，推开门，迎面撞上刚进屋的蔡徐坤。  
“呦，睡了床不够，还真够得寸进尺的，”蔡徐坤瞪了他一眼，走向床边拉好被子：“也不知道铺铺好。”  
王琳凯懒得听他啰嗦，走出了房间，很快又回来了，手里抱着自己那件浴袍往蔡徐坤怀里塞：“给给给给。”  
“谁知道你这件多久没洗了，我不要，”蔡徐坤一脸嫌弃地推开：“我就要我这件。”  
“我明天给你洗就是了，你不要太矫情，”王琳凯火气又上来了。  
“那今晚我怎么办啊，”蔡徐坤说：“你用了我的，我没有干净的用了。”  
空气安静了几秒，以王琳凯唰地拉开了系在腰间的浴袍带子告终，他脱下身上的浴袍往蔡徐坤头上一盖：“满意了吧？”  
“王琳凯你是不是有病，”蔡徐坤也被他点炸了，他扯下蒙在自己脑袋上的浴袍：“湿漉漉脏兮兮——”他刚要继续骂，看见对方正一丝不挂的站在那，巴掌大的脸气的皱成一团，头发还往下滴着水：“快滚。”他偏过头去看着墙，把浴袍丢回王琳凯身上，没好气似的说。  
“这么讨厌我干嘛回家来住？”王琳凯说，没等蔡徐坤反应，他便离开了房间。  
王琳凯踹开自己的房门又大力摔上，扯下蔡徐坤的浴袍往地上砸。头发也不想吹了，没干就没干吧，他噘着嘴爬上床，盯着天花板生闷气。这个蔡徐坤，怎么就这么能找事，怎么就这么看他不顺眼，他想他一定要尽快去找个兼职做做，挣了钱搬出去，实在不行下学期回学校住好了，他琢磨着，室友不会比蔡徐坤更难相处的，蔡徐坤简直是他见过的最龟毛的男人，这个家伙竟然还是他的哥哥，亲哥哥，摆脱不掉。  
不想了不想了，睡一觉又是新的一天，他跟自己说，但白天睡的太多，现在还早，他压根睡不着，辗转反侧，也想不出还有什么事情好做，最终他还是骂骂咧咧地下床捡起被他丢在地上的浴袍，拿去浴室塞进洗衣机，看着它被涡轮推动和水与泡沫缠绕在一起转了一圈又一圈，他靠在瓷砖上开始放空。  
他觉得自己正在琢磨新歌副歌部分要怎么调才会显得更灵气一些，但其实他一直在走神，他感觉有个声音正灌到他的耳朵里，是洗衣机工作时发出的噪音都无法掩盖的响亮，抑或是没有他以为的那么响亮，他寻着这声音推开浴室的门，穿过走廊，在蔡徐坤的房门前停住了脚步。  
他侧过身，将耳朵贴在了门上。  
“啊——”“咚——”  
蔡徐坤的尖叫伴随一声巨响在他的耳边砸开，他吓了一跳，不禁后退一步，眼前的这扇门发出有频率的振动，咚、咚、咚，蔡徐坤的尖叫减弱成呻吟在响动间隙中传送，他终于反应过来他们在做什么，他甚至可以想象出他们的激烈，就算隔着一扇门，他依然可以看得一清二楚。  
现下蔡徐坤一定是被苏洋压在门板上，蔡徐坤的左腿被苏洋抬起放在肩头，右腿立着、快要支撑不住，苏洋分开他的臀瓣从下方插入，蔡徐坤被他架高，他的唇落在他的锁骨，他的手臂勾着他的脖颈，随着他的撞击他扬起了头，他眯着眼睛、喉结突出，汗水从他的额头沁出，顺着他的脸颊落到他的肩和他的体液混在一起，分不清楚。  
王琳凯转身轻轻在门板上靠住，他的体温烤着这白色巧克力一样冰冷的木头，他感受着这扇门板的震动，他深吸了一口气，握住了自己已经充分勃起的阴茎。  
蔡徐坤的呻吟又变回了尖叫，他想他现在应该被翻过来、苏洋从他的身后进入，他摔在门上时门的四角都在震动，想必是他正趴在门板上被操弄，他叫的好生煽情，除了那些“再深些”、“再用力些”、“操死我”，他还会百转千回地念着他的名字：“洋……”，单音节，却被他唤出不同语调，鼻音拖着尾音，缠缠绵绵。  
王琳凯用拇指拨开包皮，已经有粘液从马眼冒出，他沾了些当作润滑向海绵体抹去，用手掌将整个阴茎包住，伴着蔡徐坤的喘息声他开始取悦自己，他的阴茎越来越硬，他的腿越来越软，他顺着门板滑在地板上，他像个在母体里的婴儿那样蜷缩着，一只手挤压着自己的囊袋，一只手从下端向上握住海绵体的同时刺激马眼，这样高频运动着，他在高潮的边缘徘徊却始终无法达到高潮，他停了下来，他们似乎也停了下来，迟疑了一下，他含住自己的食指，另一只手托起阴囊，被他口水润滑过的手指颤抖地滑过会阴，探向被冷落许久的后穴。潮湿的甬道立刻包将它包裹，他寻找到会让自己疯狂的触点开始按摩，他的四肢软的发烫，他开始嫌弃这感觉不够刺激，他换了个姿势从背后再次插入自己，这次他插入了更多手指，随着后面的频率，空闲的那只手也握着前段坚硬的柱体快速运动起来。高三那年开始玩命学习之后他就再也没有找过男朋友，本以为上了大学会撒开了玩，结果和蔡徐坤住一起每天应付他就够他受得了，再加上还没熟悉环境，也没什么兴趣恋爱，现下他才觉得，是需要找个对象宣泄宣泄了，许久不做，他都快忘了性是一件多么令人愉悦的事情了。  
“砰——”  
“啊！”  
后方传来颤抖的尖叫，他想他的哥哥又重新被按在了门板上，苏洋的鸡巴一定很粗很长，才会将他操的这样好，叫床都能哼成曲儿。他眼前的景象从彩色曝光成一片泛着黄晕的白，他花了一会儿功夫视线才重新有了焦点，深棕色的木地板上，是一滩半透明的精液，他的精液。  
不知道那门板上会不会也满是他哥哥的精液和口水呢。  
他这样发着呆，看着那摊玩意由透明变浑浊，他想他应该起来了，可是他哥哥的叫声过于勾人，不仅是他哥哥的叫声，还有苏洋沉闷的呻吟，他的声音也关不住了，和蔡徐坤的叫声一齐渗过门板灌到他的耳朵里，他想他应该快射了——  
“滴！滴！滴！” 洗衣机刺耳的提示音将这浸泡在情欲里的空气抽干，方才还在忘情缠绵的二人好像这才意识到这个空间里不是只有他们存在，什么呻吟、撞击，什么声音、呼吸，瞬间消失了，像是被按下了暂停键，几秒后回过神的王琳凯慌忙起身，急促走进浴室，拉开洗衣机的门，那尖叫声终于停止了。  
他看着露出一角的白色浴袍，他想苏洋会不会在蔡徐坤洗完澡穿上浴袍的时候搂住他的腰插进去呢，然后将他的精液射在这块白色布料上，所以他才不要自己碰他的浴袍。他想方才一切还在进行时、他会不会是这样射在了他的身体里，这样一手掐住他的屁股，一手捂住他的唇堵住他的声音，这样深深插入、射精，不知道他们有没有戴套，拔出来的时候，那粘稠的液体也会被拖出来，牵成丝，一条线。  
“你——”蔡徐坤站在浴室门口嫌弃地偏过头：“你是不是有暴露癖，怎么就不知道穿衣服！”  
“这我家，我光着身子还违法吗？”王琳凯转过身抱着胸看着他，故意扭了扭屁股甩了甩鸡巴：“以前还一起泡过澡呢，怎么也没见你害羞啊？”  
“穿好衣服，苏洋在这。”蔡徐坤皱起眉避开他的视线，用警告的语气说，然后他就离开了，带上了门。  
王琳凯本能地想骂但又不知道骂什么，他问他到底什么意思，他想说他可看不上苏洋，但他又觉得蔡徐坤也没那么喜欢苏洋，可能只是喜欢他干他，王琳凯愤恨地想，一拳砸在洗衣机上。  
最后他还是认命地抱出洗好的浴袍挂在阳台晾好，顺手扯了一件已经干了的Tee套上，背着手无精打采地往自己的房间走去。他再次在蔡徐坤的房间门口停住了脚步，他盯着地板上的那摊精液，蔡徐坤显然没有注意到地上这摊污迹，在这深色的地板上，它们明明是这样明显，可他就这么踩在了上面，留下他的脚印。  
他的精液黏在他哥哥的拖鞋鞋底，自己的精子正在他哥哥的鞋底偷窥他哥哥和男朋友缠绵，他一想到这件事，他的脊背就像过了电。

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

“你老公不是很有钱吗，”王琳凯叉起一块鱼肉往嘴里送，今天苏洋不在，给没课的他俩叫了外卖：“为什么一定要来我们这个小房子住，你们不能找别地儿同居吗？”

“他没跟家里出柜，”蔡徐坤说：“我们也没有同居。”

“吼，这么大一个人了还跟爸妈住一起啊，有钱人只有一套房吗？”王琳凯把盘子往前一推，翘起二郎腿抱着胸看着他：“你们这还不叫同居？他妈的一周七天我六天能看到他！”

“所以呢？”蔡徐坤挑眉。

“我在家不喜欢穿衣服、我就是喜欢光着身子到处晃，”王琳凯提高了嗓门：“我要歪在沙发上看电视，我还要在做音乐时把房门开着、音量放到最大！但是现在你们俩每天腻腻歪歪的，不是在沙发上乱搞就是他妈的要我关门，还逼我穿衣服，凭什么要我迁就你们啊！”

蔡徐坤看着气鼓鼓的王琳凯忍不住笑出了声：“你听听你自己说的是什么话，不喜欢穿衣服、喜欢光着身子……你是野人吗王琳凯？”

“你俩才是野人吧，”王琳凯翻了个白眼：“你知道你叫床声有多大吗哥哥？我他妈每天听你们性爱直播，什么’洋，深点，啊—好爽—唔唔’’”王琳凯眯起眼睛煽情地学起蔡徐坤，看着他脸变得一阵红一阵白，心里一阵暗爽。

“够了——”蔡徐坤啪地一拍桌子，恨不得抄起筷子插进王琳凯嘴里。

“这会儿知道害羞了，”王琳凯得意地翘起下巴：“叫的时候怎么不觉得害臊呢。”

蔡徐坤没再接话，阴沉着脸拉开椅子转身回房。王琳凯无意中瞄到他那里突起了一块，他有点不敢相信地打量着他的走姿，对方微微弯着腰像是在掩盖些什么。

王琳凯敢肯定他勃起了。

他的哥哥竟然因为他的两句话勃起了。

王琳凯感觉有股热气往下冲，他的小弟也要翘起来。

“操，”他咒骂了一句，愤怒地照着自己的小弟拍下去，当然没敢太用力，怕折了。

没过多久蔡徐坤丢下一句“我去图书馆复习你好自为之”就摔上大门走了。

家里只剩下王琳凯一人。他好久都没享受独处的时刻，立刻把音响开到最大，躺在沙发上两条腿在空中蹬了半天把睡裤扯下胡乱甩到地上。

“啊！freedom！”王琳凯振臂高呼，他倒过来躺着，用脊背贴着沙发调整自己的姿势，双腿搁到沙发靠垫上贴着墙，手臂张开顺着沙发垂在地毯上，他那件当做睡衣的白色T恤因为他的动作一边扭着、一边掀开露出半边胸部。

音箱里是他刚写好的歌，风吹起白色的窗帘，没有蔡徐坤的念叨，整个家里只有他、空气和音符。

没有比这更舒服的时光了，他想。

可惜没舒坦多久，苏洋就推门进来了。

一句我操你妈就在嘴边，被王琳凯硬生生憋了回去，他不得不起身盘着腿坐好，拉下T恤盖住自己。“琳凯，”苏洋一边换拖鞋一边跟他打招呼，但他理都不想理，抓起遥控器烦躁地换着台，恨不得现在立刻马上把这个混蛋苏洋赶出去，然后把家里密码给改了。全然忘记改了也没用，一道门可以记五个密码。

见王琳凯不理他，苏洋讪笑了一下。他拿了一只包装精美的盒子走来，递到王琳凯面前。

“搞什么？”王琳凯不耐烦地看着他。

“送你，”苏洋笑笑：“看看喜欢吗。”

伸手不打笑脸人，王琳凯扁着嘴接过来，扯开包装纸，发现是一套猩红色的真丝睡衣。他一下就恼了，噌地站起，把盒子摔回苏洋怀中：“你他妈是什么意思，嫌我不爱穿衣服丢人啊？这他妈是我家，轮得到你管吗？”

“没，没有，”虽然王琳凯瘦瘦小小矮他一头，面对着这只炸毛小刺猬苏洋还是有点胆怯地退后一步：“你误会了，我给坤也买了，我给你们兄弟都买了，这个穿的特别舒服，所以我想买来送你们，真的，我真的没别的意思……”

“你送他就好了，为什么要送我，”王琳凯觉得莫名其妙。

苏洋当然不会告诉他是因为秘书听错他的话多买了一套，他想着做个顺水人情讨好一下小舅子也不错。

“因为坤什么都想着你，”苏洋说：“去吃饭吃到好吃的都要给你打包。这料子这么舒服，就算我送他他肯定也想给你穿，”他长了一张老实人的脸，讲话声音又慢又低沉，莫名让人觉得可信：“所以不如我给你们一人买一套。”

王琳凯看着对方老实巴交的样子，想到刚才自己这么凶，有点过意不去。“那行吧，谢谢你，”他说，对着苏洋伸出手。

苏洋赶忙把盒子交给他：“你试试，我不知道你的尺码，照着小坤的买的，不知道合不合身。”

当然不合身，王琳凯看着镜子里的自己，这睡衣上衣挂在他身上像裙子，胸前一片平，扣子系到最高他一动还是能露出锁骨。蔡徐坤穿上肯定不是这效果，他想，蔡徐坤那胸，穿着肯定正好，不会像我这样。他对着镜子抬起胳膊撩起袖管，试图挤出肱二头肌，可怎么看那个隆起都比不上蔡徐坤的。别看蔡徐坤看着瘦其实他浑身是肌肉，比只有一百一十多斤的王琳凯结实不少。

他悻悻地放下胳膊抓起裤子又试了试，腰肥了，裤管也长了一截，他又想骂人了。

他虽然看着和蔡徐坤差不多高，实际要比他矮半头，平时蔡徐坤有驼背的习惯所以看不太出来。

妈的，这何止是大了一号，王琳凯生气地躺回床上，蔡徐坤穿了肯定也大了！

不过这料子确实挺舒服，他想，又坐起来看着镜子，这浓烈的颜色趁着他显得他更幼了。

等到放暑假我就要去举铁，他又看了看镜子里自己的小细胳膊，暗自下了决心。

接下来的一周王琳凯都没怎么见到苏洋来家里，他有听见蔡徐坤跟苏洋吵架，说什么考试更重要这两周让他滚回家去不要乱发情什么的，看来蔡徐坤对自己那天的“模仿”心存芥蒂。

之后王琳凯破天荒地每天去图书馆复习。他是一个很有原则的翘课者，从来只逃那些无趣的公共课，什么马哲大学语文之类的，专业课都会认真听讲。只可惜大一专业课少得很，大部分都是要背诵的公共课，他又没怎么上过，在家里呆了两天发现效率太低，不得已只能去图书馆。

通常早上蔡徐坤摔上家里大门会把他震醒，他爬起来洗漱随便套个卫衣抓着书就去学校。他俩在图书馆里根本碰不到，但他们中午总是能默契地出现在同一家食堂的同一个餐桌上。蔡徐坤长了一张不友善的帅脸，只要他往那一坐就没人敢靠近，所以他对面的位置永远属于王琳凯，会从他盘子里抢菜的王琳凯。不过他俩吃饭时也不交流，聊啥呢，根本没啥好聊的。别人看了可能觉得尴尬，但王琳凯觉得蔡徐坤一直安静着特别好，因为只要他一开口一定是在指责他：“吃得满嘴油都不知道擦擦”、“吃这么着急干什么”、“能不能注意点形象”，他巴不得他不要说话。吃完饭又变回陌生人，各自回到自己的桌子背课文。晚上回家也不是同时，通常蔡徐坤回来得早，受苏洋那个养生狂魔的影响他现在也习惯早睡觉，基本上王琳凯到家时蔡徐坤的灯已经关了。就这样两人无甚交流地度过了大半个考试周。王琳凯只差一门就要考完了，是个专业课，把握很大，他就懒得去图书馆了。

他穿着苏洋送的那套睡衣趴在沙发上看着书，两只小腿在空中乱晃。一边读一边想还好这个课有认真听，老师划的重点so easy，明儿绝对能考个80分！

“你又穿我衣服，”耳边忽然响起蔡徐坤的声音，他吓了一跳，扭头一看是刚回到家的蔡徐坤站在走廊上抱着书看着他。大二的蔡徐坤要考的课少，他今天去了图书馆把放在那边的教材都拿了回来。

“这是我的衣服，”王琳凯翻身咬着笔帽看着他：“苏洋没告诉你他也给我买了一身？”

蔡徐坤眯起眼，没说话进屋了。

没过多久苏洋也来了，苏洋看见他尴尬地笑笑，然后就冲进蔡徐坤的房间哄他的小男友。

王琳凯看起来在复习，实际上也没了心情，支棱着耳朵偷听他哥啥时候会发出熟悉的呻吟。等了半天都没有，到了饭点肚子又开始咕咕叫，他有点扫兴地把书往桌子上一丢，走去他哥房门口喊了声：“我饿了。”

苏洋开的门：“琳凯饿了是吧，那我叫个外卖——”

“你别管他！”蔡徐坤的声音从屋里传来：“这么大个人了有手有脚不会自己做吗？凭什么要我们拖油瓶？”

王琳凯推开苏洋就往里冲，蔡徐坤穿着和他一样的睡衣靠在床头，腿上放着电脑。原来他俩是在看电影，怪不得没乱搞。

“你他妈什么意思？”王琳凯对蔡徐坤大吼道：“平时我自己吃了你又要说我不问你，现在我问你了你又要说我拖油瓶，蔡徐坤，我他妈到底怎样才会要你满意？”

“你不会让我满意的，”蔡徐坤支起身子看着他的眼睛一字一句地说：“你本来就不应该存在。”

“好，”王琳凯说：“我走。”

说完他撞开苏洋走了出去，随之而来的是大门摔上的声音。

“哎，他……”苏洋有点担心：“他就还是个孩子，你跟孩子生什么气。”

“我再次提醒你，他就小我一岁，”蔡徐坤不满地说：“他算什么孩子？况且他穿成那样什么都没带还能跑到哪里去，过会就会灰溜溜地滚回来了。”

直到十二点作息规律的苏洋开始犯困王琳凯都没回来。

“不行，我去找找，”苏洋打起精神说：“大半夜的，万一出点什么事。”

“你是不是看上他了，”蔡徐坤说：“他的死活关你什么事？”

“坤，不要这么刻薄好吗，”苏洋也有点生气：“我关心他是因为他是你弟弟，我知道你刀子嘴豆腐心，你明明就很担心他。”

“我没有！”蔡徐坤立刻反驳道。

“就一通电话的事，”苏洋坐回床边哄他：“给你弟打个电话问问他在哪。”

“你自己打，”蔡徐坤不耐烦地用脚蹬了蹬他的屁股，扭头不理他。

“哎，”苏洋叹了口气，拨通了王琳凯的号码：“明明自己也是个小孩，还说弟弟。”

“你也给我一起滚，”蔡徐坤抓起手边的枕头向苏洋砸去。苏洋抬手一挡，电话就通了。

“你哥哥和我都很担心你，”苏洋温柔地说：“快回家好吗？”

电话那头说了些什么蔡徐坤听不清，但他听着苏洋这口气就特别不爽。

“我开车去接他，他在你们学校那边的网吧，”苏洋挂了电话对蔡徐坤说，“不许去，”蔡徐坤说：“你要他自己回来。”

“别闹了坤，”苏洋摸摸蔡徐坤的脑袋：“我真的很困，我赶紧把他接回来。”

“好，你走了也别回来！”蔡徐坤威胁道。

没再理会无理取闹的蔡徐坤，苏洋换好衣服拿着车钥匙就出门了。

蔡徐坤越想越不对劲，他说不上来是苏洋人太好还是王琳凯太混蛋，这里面肯定有什么不对。他咬着手指，给王琳凯打电话，“你拨打的用户不在服务区”，他又给王琳凯打语音，王琳凯根本不接。

这个小混蛋，到底是要怎样。

蔡徐坤把手机摔在一边，关上灯，辗转反侧。

苏洋在网吧见到王琳凯时他激战正酣，蹲在椅子上眉飞色舞地指挥团队进攻操作着鼠标和键盘，一点都看不出是个正在离家出走的小屁孩。

苏洋走过去摘下王琳凯的耳机，“靠啊，谁他妈这么没眼色！”王琳凯正要发飙，扭头看见是苏洋，他瞬间换上一副委屈的表情看着他：“姐夫……”

苏洋的心一软，平时王琳凯在家基本不会叫他，两人基本无交流，虽然加了微信但也没聊过天。他一直觉得王琳凯对自己怀有敌意，结果现下这句“姐夫”叫的自己浑身发酥。所以原来王琳凯拒绝和自己讲话是为了彼此好，他仔细打量着王琳凯，相对于蔡徐坤美的艳丽浓重，他美的清丽可人。他的眼睛灵得很，黑色瞳仁比一般成年人大许多，看上去比实际年龄又小了几岁。

“把衣服穿上，我们回家，”苏洋把卫衣外套批到王琳凯身上，他的指尖蹭过他的手掌，隔着布料抓住他的手腕，带着他往外走。

王琳凯就这么乖巧地给他牵着，低着头一声不吭。

直到在他的副驾上坐下、扣好安全带，王琳凯才开了口：“我不想回家。”

“小琳，”苏洋很无奈：“我真的很困，别折腾我了。”

“你把我送到最近的酒店就回去吧，”王琳凯偏过头不看他：“我身份证带了，手机也拿着，死不了。”

苏洋一边叹气一边发动了车子，这俩兄弟，一个比一个难伺候。

听他话在最近的五星酒店停下，王琳凯说了句谢谢就要下车，苏洋始终是不放心，把车停好也跟他下了车，帮他开了房间又陪着他上了电梯。午夜的酒店电梯还是挺吓人的，这和酒店的星级无关。“你说说为什么电梯里要装镜子，闹鬼怎么办！”王琳凯瑟缩了一下，勾着苏洋的胳膊往他怀里靠。“富强民主文明和谐，”苏洋一本正经地背诵起社会主义核心价值观，顺势搂住他的腰。

“你还挺有趣的，”王琳凯笑出了声：“蔡徐坤一直说你是个老古板。”

“我只是比较注重养生，”苏洋刷开房门，对王琳凯认真地说：“养生真的很重要。”

“对对对你说得对，”王琳凯点头如蒜捣，嘴角掩不住笑。

“那我就回去了，”苏洋忽然觉得有点喘不上气，他松松衣领：“明天十二点退房，拿着卡去前台就行。中午好好跟你哥哥道个歉，我会给你们叫好吃的。”

“放心放心放心，”王琳凯耸耸肩：“我一早就会走的，十点还要考试呢。至于道歉什么的就免了吧，他应该给我道歉。”

“哎，”苏洋叹道：“你们两兄弟真是太像了，都这么嘴硬。”他一边说一边抬手刮了刮王琳凯的鼻尖，他发誓他这么做的时候真的没想太多，他只是把王琳凯当成一个小孩看，是自己男朋友的亲弟弟。

“你确定你要这样在门口站着吗，”王琳凯抱住他那只胳膊看着他无辜地说：“不会有什么阿飘从门缝里溜进来？我真的有点害怕呢。”

俗话说得好，男人要成功，就得先剁屌。

当然是没有这句俗话的，可是苏洋一边把王琳凯按在门上亲着一边在脑海中浮现这句话。他从来不知道自己原来是个这么把持不住的男人，他还想证明给他爹看，可是这点小诱惑都抵抗不了，他可怎么成功。

热吻完毕，两边都气喘吁吁的，苏洋的额头抵着王琳凯的，他的喘息喷射到他的唇上，双臂环着他的腰，“姐夫~”王琳凯一只手抚上他的脸，百转千回地唤道。

苏洋硬的不行，立刻上手去扒王琳凯的裤子。

“我还没洗澡呢，”王琳凯用食指指尖推开他：“等我，很快就好。”

王琳凯打开花洒靠在墙上时心都快要跳出来，他不清楚自己为什么要这么做，或许只是想气气蔡徐坤。对，他就是想气气蔡徐坤。他很认真地冲洗着自己的身体，还简单的给自己做了做扩张，毕竟有段时间没做过了，他不想要自己受伤。

他穿上浴衣对着镜子擦着头发，他不确定苏洋是否还在，如果苏洋走了也挺好。这会儿他开始觉得用这种方式气蔡徐坤不见得是什么好主意。

但他也没时间后悔，苏洋已经站在他身后。

苏洋从背后圈住他，亲吻着他的脖颈，他在他怀里不由自主地抖动，他明明没有和苏洋做过但苏洋却知道他所有敏感点，只有一种可能，就是蔡徐坤的敏感带也是这些。

等他们亲完王琳凯腿都要软了，他勾着苏洋的脖子蹭着他的鼻尖，苏洋一把抱起他向外走去把他丢到床上。

王琳凯瞄到床头放着不知从哪儿搞来了润滑液和安全套，或许苏洋刚才叫了客房服务，他想，那真够尴尬的。他躺在床上，用大腿勾住苏洋的腰。苏洋脱得只剩背心和内裤，他的内裤被他的勃起撑开。王琳凯盯着那里，舔了舔下唇，久违的性生活！他已经迫不及待。

苏洋咬着他的耳垂，拉着他的手探进他的内裤，让他感受他的坚挺：“想要吗？”他在他耳边说。

“非常想要，”王琳凯娇媚地说：“姐夫，你知道吗，每次听你操我哥，他叫的那么爽，我就很好奇，你到底有多厉害……”

苏洋一秒都不想多等了，他给自己套上安全套，扯过润滑液挤了一些往王琳凯后穴抹去，轻松地插入两根手指，在他插入第三根让他适应了一会儿，准备换上自己的鸡巴真枪实弹的时候。

“姐夫，”王琳凯撒娇地扯了扯他的衣角：“一定要操哭我喔。”

苏洋自然满足了他的心愿。

王琳凯实在是太容易哭了。后入的时候苏洋扯着他的一只胳膊猛烈抽插起来，就这样他就哭喊着受不了，一边哭一边说好爽要苏洋给他更多。苏洋把他翻过来，从正面干他，他的眼角还挂着泪珠，巴掌脸因爽和痛皱成一团。他的身体随着苏洋的动作在床上无力的晃动，腿倒是越夹越紧，手在床上乱抓着，断断续续地叫着“姐夫”。

没过多久王琳凯就高潮了，他的精液射在苏洋的手心，全被苏洋抹在了他的小腹。他的腰身看起来像女生，瘦瘦平平，感觉用点力就能折断了。

射完精没力气，他就在床上懒散地哼唧着，又不准苏洋这么快出去，他还没爽够，还想再来一轮。

“小祖宗，”苏洋一边亲他一边说：“你明天还要考试呢，确定还要再射一次吗？”

“好吧，”王琳凯觉得他说的有道理：“那你要到了吗？”

“我在想，是射在你这里呢，”他用大拇指擦了擦王琳凯唇角：“还是射在你这里呢？”又用自己的鸡巴顶了顶王琳凯的后穴。王琳凯吸着他太舒服了，他不想出来，但又很像射在他嘴里看他吞精的样子。

“我要喝姐夫的牛奶，”王琳凯说：“我晚上还没吃饭呢。”

“姐夫喂你，”苏洋刚要拔出来，王琳凯就把自己的手机塞到他手里：“等一下，先留个纪念。”

“不要了吧——”苏洋想拒绝。

“可是，”王琳凯咬住下唇：“我好久好久好久好久没做爱了，感觉今年都要指这只视频过活了，想要时就看看。”

理由充分，苏洋没法再拒绝。

他一只手架住王琳凯的大腿，一只手拿着手机拍他俩的交合处，“姐夫，我还要，”王琳凯说。他听话地抽插起来，王琳凯的手机忠实地记录下这一切。直到苏洋快到了才把手机丢到一边，把阴茎从王琳凯的身体中拔出来扯下安全套，急不可待地塞入王琳凯的口中。

他的精液灌满了王琳凯的口腔，王琳凯毫不犹豫地悉数吞下，双手捧着他的鸡巴把残留的精液又舔了个干净。他觉得这场景也值得记录，抓过王琳凯的手机又对着他脸拍着，王琳凯看见镜头反而更兴奋，吮的更认真了。

又折腾了一会，两人去冲了冲。又累又困的苏洋搂着王琳凯躺回床上，很快便睡着了。

王琳凯打开苏洋拍的视频截了一帧他插在自己身体里的照片，又点开微信，找到蔡徐坤的名字。

“你老公睡了我”

“我勾引他的”

他在对话框输入，和照片一起，按下了发送。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于写了18打架打到床上去了，开心，自给自足（）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有提到underage的过去，和pedophilia无关！两个都是underage！！！！不要骂我！！！！！！  
> 本章语言非常脏，未成年人禁止阅读

** （四） **

王琳凯哼着小曲推开自家大门，把书本扔到鞋柜上，他心情很不错。虽然昨天折腾到很晚，但今天的考试果然如他所料的那般简单，他不仅做的很顺利还提前交了卷，去图书馆收拾了自己的细软才回了家。客厅阳台的窗帘拉着，屋里很暗，他并没有在意，他换上拖鞋往自己房间方向蹦跶过去，准备换下这身揉成酸菜的衣服再洗个澡——

“你就穿成这样去考的试？”蔡徐坤的声音忽然在黑暗中响起，把他吓了一跳。他转身看见坐在沙发上他，屋里太暗了，他只能看清他的轮廓，他坐在那里一动不动，尔后缓缓站起，一步一步向他逼近。

他不由自主地后退，腰撞餐桌，心想完蛋了，绝逼要挨揍了。

果然下一秒蔡徐坤就挥拳过来，王琳凯本能地歪头闪避了过去。他俩互相看着对方几秒，蔡徐坤又冲了上来，王琳凯绕过他向客厅跑去，被他从背后扑倒在地毯，他摔的胸腔痛还来不及反应就被蔡徐坤提着领子翻了过来一拳砸在颧骨上。

“你他妈来真的！”王琳凯痛的不行火蹿到脑门，提膝一顶撞在蔡徐坤的大腿上，蔡徐坤吃痛地放开他，王琳凯连忙爬起向自己房间冲去，结果又被蔡徐坤抓着衣领拽了回来。蔡徐坤太用力，领口勒住王琳凯的脖子，王琳凯不得不扯掉了扣子才避免自己在蔡徐坤的暴怒下窒息而亡。

理智重新占据了蔡徐坤的大脑，他松开自己的弟弟，看着他因眩晕倒在地上大口的喘气，扣子蹦开在地上，猩红色的布料软塌塌的顺着他的肩头滑落挂在他的肘部，锁骨和胸部上布满深紫色的吻痕。

蔡徐坤眯起眼睛，揪住王琳凯的头发把他向他的卧室拖去，“操你妈你疯了么！”因为痛，王琳凯不得不顺着他往那个方向爬，一边试图掰开蔡徐坤抓着他头发的手指。蔡徐坤一脚把他踹进屋，反手锁上了门。

王琳凯的愤怒也燃烧到了极点，他站起来扑向蔡徐坤，一拳打在他鼻梁上，鼻血立刻流下，蔡徐坤用手背抹了抹，又和王琳凯厮打起来。几个回合下来瘦弱的王琳凯终不敌有在健身的蔡徐坤，被他抓着手腕按在床上。

他恶狠狠地瞪着蔡徐坤，虽然被蔡徐坤擒住了，但蔡徐坤看起来也没好到哪里去，鼻子那凝固的血迹，眼下乌了一块，唇角也破了，全都是自己的杰作，他不禁有些骄傲，得意地舔了舔唇角，“嘶，”他倒吸一口气，这才想起在他给了蔡徐坤嘴角一拳之后对方也回敬了一掌。

看他那副傻兮兮的样子，蔡徐坤嘴角抽搐了一下。

“想笑就笑呗，”王琳凯说：“忍屁啊。”

“你讲话就不能不带脏字吗？”蔡徐坤无奈。

“那只是一种语气强烈的表达，”王琳凯振振有词。

蔡徐坤忘了自己的弟弟有多擅长吵架。

他看着他倔强的眼睛染上笑意，他也笑了起来，他不由自主地向他靠近，他们的呼吸逐渐缠绕在一起。

王琳凯闭上了眼睛。

就在他们的唇快要相触的时刻，蔡徐坤停住了。

没有感受到预期中的体温，王琳凯皱着眉睁开了眼，然后他仰起头快速地亲了蔡徐坤一口，又躺了回去。

“怎么现在反而怂了？”他低声说：“小时候你猥亵我猥亵的多爽啊。”

听见王琳凯的指控蔡徐坤松开王琳凯，不自然地起身：“不要乱说话。”

“我怎么乱说话了？”王琳凯也起身站到蔡徐坤身边，他拉住他的手，牵着他从自己的睡裤边缘探了进去。他没有穿内裤，昨晚那场性事之后他直接把它丢在了酒店的垃圾桶。他用自己的手将蔡徐坤的手掌在他的下体按住，蔡徐坤的体温比较低，触碰到他正在抬头的阴茎，冰的他不禁瑟缩了一下。

碰到王琳凯的私处，蔡徐坤眼睛都不知道该往哪里放，立刻收回了手。

“小时候你摸了多少次，”王琳凯无辜地望着他：“怎么现在反而害羞了？”

大概是在他初二他初三的时候吧，蔡徐坤也记不清了，那时候的某个夏天的中午，王琳凯不好好吃饭被外婆凶了，蔡徐坤端了碗鸡蛋羹进去哄他，说是哄，多半也是被外婆要求的，他心不甘情不愿把碗递到王琳凯手边，就算完事。他不爱吃就饿着，他吃不吃管他什么事。

王琳凯看了一眼碗里的内容，如他所料的推开了。

蔡徐坤懒得管他，爬上床准备午睡。

过了一会王琳凯也爬上床睡到他身边。

蔡徐坤发誓自己当时真的在睡觉，只是梦见了王琳凯，梦里的王琳凯委委屈屈地跟他喊饿，虽然平时他俩不太对付，但王琳凯撒娇起来他也无能为力，他抱住了他的弟弟，揉着他的肚子哄他，要他以后好好吃饭。

手心里的温度真实的不像话，他的肚皮很柔软，他们兄弟俩遗传了妈妈的好皮肤，白嫩细致，王琳凯的肚子像女生，肚脐下隐约可见一条褐白色线。

“为什么哥哥你肚子上就有毛毛，”王琳凯的手指在蔡徐坤小腹上比划着：“我什么时候才能长得像哥哥一样呀，成为一个真正的男人！”他撩起衣袖挤了挤自己弱小的肱二头肌。

“哥哥也没长成男人呢，所以我们要好好吃饭才能快快长大，”蔡徐坤抱着他，语带倦意：“像施瓦辛格那样……”

不知怎么的，梦中的他们变得赤裸，好像是王琳凯闹着要看他发育的怎样，小鸡鸡有没有长毛，他就顺着他脱了自己的裤子，王琳凯也兴奋地脱了精光，下面就还是个小朋友的样子，一干二净。

“哥哥你还说你没长成男人，”王琳凯握住了他的阴茎：“你的毛好多啊！”

他猛然惊醒，发现自己手里正抓着王琳凯的阴茎，他们面对着，王琳凯眼皮抖的厉害，显然是在装睡。

他空闲的那只手抚上王琳凯的下巴，咬住他的唇。

他们那个炎热的、电扇发出咔咔啦啦声响的夏天，外婆里屋的凉席上，断断续续地完成了彼此的初吻、爱抚，和最终失败的初夜。

后来蔡徐坤认为这只是一个夏天的好奇罢了，青少年在成长的时候对性事有着探秘的精神，尤其是在十三四岁的阶段，只是因为他们是亲兄弟有着无可阻挡的心电感应，所以才有那么恰巧的试探。

“哥哥……”王琳凯双手勾住蔡徐坤的脖子用脑袋蹭他的下巴：“弟弟知道错了。”

也不知道这句话触动了蔡徐坤哪根神经，他忽然发狠掐住王琳凯的脖子把他往床上推，他猛地扯开他的睡裤往地上丢：

“你他妈为了气我真是什么都干得出来，”蔡徐坤平时不爱讲脏话，除了和王琳凯对骂，王琳凯总是能那么轻易将他激怒。

“你的同学知道你他妈里面没穿内裤吗？你的同学知道你这么骚吗？你是不是特别享受他们盯着你屁股想象他们插你的样子？”蔡徐坤脱下自己的睡裤，将王琳凯往床的深处推去，骑在他身上。

王琳凯看着他，迫不及待伸出手去扯他的内裤。

“真是不爱干净，”蔡徐坤又说，他用力地捏住王琳凯蠢蠢欲动的手腕：“睡裤也他妈能穿出去再穿回来，你从小到大就是这样，知道我过敏，还不爱干净，从小到大都是这样，一定一定要气我！”

“我没有！”王琳凯也生气了：“我他妈洗了三遍澡——”

“被苏洋干的爽吗？”蔡徐坤截过他的话头：“他的鸡巴是不是很大？”

“爽，大，”王琳凯挣开他的束缚，拉下他的内裤，弹出已经充分勃起的阴茎。他抓住那玩意，毫不犹豫地舔了上去。

“我说哥哥有了男朋友以后怎么都不操我了，”他一边舔一边看着蔡徐坤说：“原来哥哥的男朋友都是这种水平，”他掐着蔡徐坤的肉棒在自己下巴拍了拍，又继续舔着：“为什么我就找不到这么厉害的男朋友，只能让哥哥操我呢？”

听他说话烦，为了堵住他的嘴，蔡徐坤抓住他的头发在他嘴里抽送起来。几次顶到他的喉头，他不适应地咳嗽起来。蔡徐坤赶快撤出，轻柔地揉着他的颈子。

“下次哥哥找到厉害的男朋友，再分我用用好不好？”王琳凯不咳了，歪着头看着蔡徐坤说。

“你他妈……”蔡徐坤气不打一出来，又捅进他的口中。

王琳凯认真地舔着他的龟头，手中玩着他的精囊。蔡徐坤看见他在笑，他知道这小兔崽子又是故意在气他。

每次都能让他得逞，他真是，太不爽、太不爽了。

他的混蛋弟弟实在是，太欠干了。

他没有打招呼就在王琳凯的口中射了精，被浓浓的精液灌了满嘴的王琳凯这次是真的呛到，精液顺着他的唇角流出滴到他的小腹，蔡徐坤伸手在他肚皮上揉了揉。长大了的王琳凯腹部那条线并没有褪去，反而越来越明显。

“你会不会怀孕？”蔡徐坤用指甲刮着那条线漫不经心地说：“我好想看你怀孕。”

“哥哥，我们这样乱伦，会生出智障宝宝的，”王琳凯将蔡徐坤的精液喝的一干二净，回味的舔了舔唇角，他忘了自己挂了彩，舔到伤口又是一阵刺痛：“你不是好学生吗，怎么连这个都不知道？”

蔡徐坤无语，翻过王琳凯，一掌拍在他的臀肉上。

“趴好，”蔡徐坤从床头拿过润滑和安全套。到底是年轻人、体力好，刚射过精也能很快再度勃起。他将润滑液挤在手中，为王琳凯扩张。昨晚刚经历过激烈性事的后穴毫不费力的就接纳了蔡徐坤的三根手指。蔡徐坤为自己套上安全套，直插到底，王琳凯发出舒爽的呻吟，可蔡徐坤动了没两下便撤了出来。

“哥~”王琳凯撒娇地嗔道，对他突然的行为很是不满。

“生出智障宝宝就智障宝宝吧，”蔡徐坤摘掉自己的安全套：“那也是我们的宝宝。”他再度顶进王琳凯的后穴，九浅一深地抽插起来：“哥哥的精液好喝吗？”

“好喝，”王琳凯舒服地说：“特别好喝，是我喝过最好喝的。”

“那就给哥哥生小孩吧，”蔡徐坤又是一掌，打的王琳凯直喊痛。

“现在知道痛了，惹我的时候怎么这么嚣张呢，”蔡徐坤继续在他屁股上拍着，很快两瓣雪白的臀肉印上他粉红色的掌印。

“啊！弟弟真的知道错了……”王琳凯软糯地说，他努力偏过头看着蔡徐坤：“弟弟给哥哥生宝宝……”

“这还差不多，”蔡徐坤满意地扶着他的腰，将阴茎插的更深，王琳凯又爽又痛，瘫在床上口水直流：“我恨不得把你泡在我的精液里，”蔡徐坤又说：“这样你一定会怀上我的宝宝，我们的宝宝是个笨蛋也不错，至少不会像你一样混蛋。”

“哥哥好坏，”王琳凯不满地哼哼几声，蔡徐坤看他那傻样忍不住笑起来。

蔡徐坤好久没和王琳凯做爱，其实平时也会想要，但苏洋实在是太猛了，被苏洋操和操王琳凯完全是两种心理状态，前者确实会让他生理上满足，但由于他不爱他，再爽也就是那样了；但是王琳凯这个让他又爱又恨的小混蛋，每次看他在自己的肉棒下屈服，他再气好像都能原谅他了，他爱王琳凯、王琳凯爱他，这个是他们出生的那一刻就注定的命运，无论这爱是不是有违伦理道德，带着爱的性爱总能给他的大脑最充分的高潮，苏洋和他的任何男友都给不了。他和他的弟弟，本来就应该结合在一起。

“不给糖就捣蛋！不给糖就捣蛋！不给糖就捣蛋！”不知从哪儿响起王琳凯的手机铃声，把沉浸在性欲里的二人吓了一跳。

“可能是谁拉我出去玩，”王琳凯说：“别管，操我。”

蔡徐坤已经从王琳凯的睡裤里拎出了他的手机，上面闪烁着苏洋的名字。

蔡徐坤看了王琳凯一眼，按下了接听。

“小凯，”电话那头传来苏洋一如既往处变不惊的老干部声音：“考完试了吗？”

“考完了，”王琳凯看着蔡徐坤说。

“昨晚……”苏洋欲言又止。

“没事，”王琳凯忍笑说：“我不会跟我哥讲的。”

“好，”苏洋明显舒了一口气：“那你好好休息。”

“嗯嗯，”王琳凯勾着蔡徐坤开始亲他，想要结束这个电话。

“你回家了吗？”苏洋没完没了：“你哥哥不回我信息。”

王琳凯心想是呢他忙着干我呢可是没时间回你信息。

“等你回家帮我看看他在不在家，问他我晚上要不要过去吧。”

“好，挂了。”王琳凯敷衍地说，蔡徐坤现在压在他身上咬他的锁骨，好像是要盖住苏洋留下来的那些痕迹。

“啊等等，”苏洋提高了嗓门：“那个，视频，视频你千万要保管好啊……”

王琳凯这才想起他昨晚录了视频，他摸到手机对苏洋说：“放心，我在忙，我真的挂了。”然后毫不犹豫地挂断了电话。

他转过头，正好对上蔡徐坤挑眉望着他。

他老老实实地把手机递给蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤翻了几下，找到昨晚的视频，认认真真地观看起来。

“我好喜欢大鸡巴！啊~啊！”“唔……再深、深……”

王琳凯再没羞没臊，听着视频里自己的浪叫也有点不好意思。

“别看了，”他去抢手机，但蔡徐坤按着他动不了。

“哈，你还是更喜欢这个姿势，”蔡徐坤直起身子，分开王琳凯的大腿，将小腿挂在自己的肩上：“你看你叫的。”

说着他把王琳凯的手机放在他耳边，将自己的阴茎再度顶进王琳凯的后穴，高频次的抽插起来。

王琳凯没空管自己视频里叫的浪不浪了，他无法克制地狂叫起来，随着蔡徐坤的抽插在床上无力的摆动，他整个人都软掉了。

“是我的肉棒比较香，还是苏洋的？”蔡徐坤保持着频率，面无表情地问。

“哥哥，哥哥，”王琳凯连忙说。

“下次还敢找别人吗？”蔡徐坤问。

“不敢了，”王琳凯咬着指尖摇头。

“还气我吗？”蔡徐坤又问。

王琳凯不回答，皱着一张小脸委屈巴巴地看着蔡徐坤。

“妈的。”蔡徐坤咒骂了一句，弯下腰来亲他。他整个人被蔡徐坤像折纸一样腿和肩膀贴在一起，好在他平时练舞身体非常柔软，不然一般人可受不了这个姿势。

他们的舌头搅在一起，蔡徐坤以前的洁癖在这种时刻就像没发生，王琳凯的口水那么好喝，搀着自己的精液都那么好喝。

“哥，哥……用力……在用力点……”王琳凯虚弱地喊着：“我想射……”

“悉听尊便，”蔡徐坤用肉棒磨着他的前列腺，手掌抚住他的阴茎，大拇指刮着他的龟头，在这样双重刺激下，王琳凯很快就射在了他手心。射精之后的王琳凯整个身子都染上了粉色，他又累又爽，双手抓过蔡徐坤的手，像小猫喝水一样舔着他手心里自己的精液。

蔡徐坤温柔地拨开他额前的发，捏了捏他的脸，又换了副凶狠地模样，在床上躺下，拍拍床，示意王琳凯自己坐上来。

王琳凯坐在他的阴茎上，两手分开撑着床，闭着眼睛动起来。这是他最讨厌的姿势，再加上他刚射完精，没几下他就累了。他求蔡徐坤换个姿势，蔡徐坤不理他，就让他继续自己动，过了好一会才饶过他。

他累的四仰八叉的躺下，张着M字腿要蔡徐坤再进来。

看他那副慵懒的样子蔡徐坤又生气又怜爱，他再度插入他的身体，和他拥吻，这次他们彼此都吻的很用力，王琳凯捧着他的下巴激烈地吮着他的唇。每到这个阶段，他俩都汗涔涔的，这也是遗传，两兄弟都怕冷又容易出汗。

最终他们以子宫中的连体婴一般的姿势抱着对方，王琳凯靠在床头板、腿搭在蔡徐坤的肩头，坐在蔡徐坤的阴茎上，蔡徐坤将王琳凯容纳在自己的两腿中间，他们亲吻着彼此，用脸颊蹭着对方，像刚出生的小狼崽那样。

“哥哥，让我怀孕，”王琳凯轻声说。

蔡徐坤捏住王琳凯的后颈，狠狠地咬上他的唇：“好”，他说。

他的阴茎在王琳凯的后穴中抽搐着，将全部库存悉数清空，他们保持着这个姿势好久，蔡徐坤才把阴茎从王琳凯体内拔出，发出“啵”的响声。

感到精液流了出来，王琳凯连忙把手交叠放在自己洞口，试图堵住他哥哥的精液：“不能这么快出来，”他甜甜地说：“不然我就不能怀孕啦！”

蔡徐坤无奈地勾勾他的鼻尖，忽然像是想起什么似的，去翻床头柜。找了一会儿，果然被他找到了一枚做成兔子尾巴形状肛塞。他吻着王琳凯，将肛塞推入王琳凯的穴中，堵住他的精液。王琳凯用腿勾住蔡徐坤，双手握拳学了声猫叫。

“小笨蛋，你现在是兔子。”蔡徐坤捏了捏王琳凯屁股后面的绒球。

“兔子又不会叫，”王琳凯理直气壮地说。

“是吗？”蔡徐坤半信半疑。

“我不管，我就是猫，”王琳凯扑到蔡徐坤怀里：“哥哥，我感觉我肚子大起来了，我明天就能把小猫咪生了。”

“神经啊你……”蔡徐坤笑起来，揉着王琳凯的后脑勺，床上运动完总是很累，他开始犯困。他俩倒在床上，王琳凯像考拉一样挂在他身上，他好像回到了那个夏天，就在他快要入睡时，他听见王琳凯说：

“哥，你床单上都是咱俩的精液，你确定你现在不要换床单吗？”

蔡徐坤闭着眼睛对着王琳凯的屁股就是一掌：“睡觉。”

“哦哦哦，痛痛痛！”王琳凯老实了。

过了一会儿唇上传来熟悉的温度，然后是眼下、唇角、鼻尖，王琳凯在亲吻他脸上被自己拳头问候过的地方，留下一连串蝴蝶飞过般轻飘飘的吻。

蔡徐坤依然没有睁眼，他翘起唇角，笑了起来。

娜娜，世界上另一个我。

** 完 **


End file.
